warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Day and Night
I had this idea while being bored in Social Studies. It developed from there. I rate this story as Worse, because of intense violence. If you feel like I rated it wrong, or anything else about the story, leave a message on the talk page. Day, Night, Blood Three cats emerged from the undergrowth. The head, a she-cat with a golden pelt, waved her tail in signal. The two other cats flanked her sides. One was a tom with a sand-colored pelt, the other a tom, but with a tabby brown pelt. The she-cat moved her head from side to side, examining the clearing. She then focused her eyes intently on a bush on the opposite side, a battlefield unfolding in her mind. The toms looked at the bush uncertainly. The first spoke. "Sun, are we prepared for the coming battle?" "Will they come, will they face us?" The second tom questioned. "We will trust in what my vision said. If it is true, they will come." The cats settled and watched, waiting for something to happen. The bush rustled, and three cats appeared. The first was a tom, with a night-black pelt. The other two were she-cats, one with a gray striped pelt, the other with a silver-blueish pelt. They too settled and watched. Three cats on each side. One side day, the other night. The silver she-cat spoke. "Moon, who shall attack first?" "Yes, who shall strike the first blow?" the other she-cat hissed, her voice snake-like. "The vision said the day would strike night. We wait." Sun stood up on the opposing side of the clearing. "Greetings, Moon, Snake, Hawk. I trust you had the vision as well, Moon?" "I did. Are you prepared?" "I am." "And you, Storm and Leaf?" "Yes." They both answered at once. "Then let it begin." Moon beckoned with his tail, and Snake and Hawk moved back towards the shadows, disappearing. Sun took a step forward, and Storm and Leaf both side-stepped, forming a triangle. Sun tensed, then charged Moon. She struck his flank, a track of blood following her claws. Snake and Hawk both emerged from the shadows, attacking with the precision and speed of a viper. Storm and Leaf both Jumped at Snake and Hawk, and the battle ensued. Snake attacked Storm viciously, striking him over and over. Storm landed less heavy blows, while Snake had more light blows. Hawk and Leaf were nipping at each other and hissing, while Sun and Moon flew at eachother, diving and sinking in teeth whenever the other lowered their guard. A yelp sounded through the clearing, and Storm was thrown to the side. Snake ran over to join Hawk. Sun glanced at Leaf, and Moon took the moment to attack Sun while her guard was down. Leaf fought with fierce accuracy, and soon Hawk was thrown to the side as well. Moon let out a furious yowl, and the two pairs were fighting once more. Leaf and Snake, Sun and Moon. Sun suddenly switched tactics. She rammed her head into Moon's flank, bowling him over. Moon lie on the ground in a daze. Sun charged over to help Leaf, and the two easily overpowered Snake. Another cat thrown to the side. Sun and Leaf turned on Moon, who had a look of pure hatred in his eyes. His stood, muscles rippling, claws extended, teeth bared, and stared down the two cats. Leaf let out a battle yowl and leapt at Moon, who also leapt into the air. The two collided mid-air, and Leaf was thrown backwards. He hit the ground hard, and let out a shocked breath of air before the wind was knocked out of him. Moon grabbed his scruff in his jaws and threw him to the side. Sun and Moon looked at eachother. A grin of evil grew on moon's face. "Come get me." Sun leapt at Moon, and a furious battle began. Moon bit Sun's foreleg, Sun bit Moon's ear. Blood came from both of them. Claws and teeth ripped through flesh. Blood flowed. The sun was lowering, and night came nearer. The battle continued, and Sun hit the tendons on the back of Moon's leg, knocking him over. An old trick among rouges. Sun then pinned him to the ground. "This battle is over, Moon." Moon grimaced, then the grin returned. "Not yet." Sun followed his gaze toward the injured cats on the side of the clearing. A new cat stood there, blood from injuries flowing around his paws. He seemed to watch the blood trickle down in streams near his claws. His pelt was red. His eyes were red. He lifted his head toward the two cats in the center of the clearing. His gaze scorched Sun's pelt. "That is Blood," Moon hissed, "my ally." Night had fallen, leaving the sky black. Sun looked in dismay. There were no stars in the sky, just a full moon. "Blood!" Moon yowled, "Come, Blood, and finish her off." The last words fell out of his mouth like thunder. Sun looked at him, then leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Forgive me." With that, she bit his neck. Sun removed her paw from his chest. Moon stood, barely. His eyes widened, he gasped, choked, and watched in horror at the blood flowing from his neck. "No, this wasn't how I wanted to die!" Moon fell over and made a gurgling noise. Sun watched as his eyes glazed over, then dipped her head. When she looked up, she saw Blood standing next to her. He was watching the blood coming from Moon's wound. He bent down let his red eyes follow the trail. The stream of blood rolled down near the injured cats, feeding the puddle which had already formed from the blood of the others. He watched intently, then whispered something barely audible. "There needs to be more..." He lifted his gaze from the puddle and looked at Moon, then padded casually over to him. He extended his claws and ripped at his body, mangling him beyond recognition. Blood poured from his body. Sun watched in horror. Blood watched in pleasure as more blood rolled down to the puddle, making it bigger. Blood swung his burning eyes towards Sun, and she took a step back. Blood followed her. Sun realized that there was no other way. She leapt at him, but he easily deflected her with one paw. He then extended his claws. "More. I need more." He swept at her, and she dodged back and forth, trying not to be hit. She leapt on top of his back, and sunk her teeth in. Blood shook her off, then twisted his head around to look at his bleeding back. His jaw twisted in a sneer. "Excellent... blood." Sun shivered, knowing the cat was pshycotic. She jumped at him while he was twisted around and bit his neck. Blood welled, then dripped off. The drips came faster and faster until they were a steady stream. Blood looked and laughed. He laughed at the fact he was bleeding to death. "What an excellent way to die..." Sun watched in horror as he staggered towards the puddle of blood, then fell into it. "Ahhh... blood." Sun looked, then turned away. Leaf and Storm were injured, she still had to get to them and help, and preferably Snake and Hawk as well, she circled around the clearing, staying as far away from Blood as possible, then slowly dragged the cats into the safety of the undergrowth. Category:Fan Fictions